


Present Company

by SegaBarrett



Category: Blackadder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy gives Edmund a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present Company

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Blackadder and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: This was for bakerloo, fandom_stocking 2014! :)

Edmund had just gotten out of yet another tricky situation, with the unlikely help of Percy.

This seemed to be a running theme; this was the third time this week after all. Maybe Edmund had misjudged the guy. Maybe he had been looking down on him ever since he had found out that Percy's name was Percy Percy, which just seemed redundant to him.

"Edmund?" Percy spoke up from behind Edmund's bed. How he had gotten there, Edmund wasn't entirely sure. It was one of those things that had just sort of happened.

"Yes, Percy?"

"I got you something!" Percy stood up eagerly and outstretched his hands. In it was a tiny black kitten.

"Why did you get me a kitten, Percy?" Edmund asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Because it is cute," Percy replied. He put the cat on Edmund's shoulders. Edmund sighed.

"Percy, what am I going to do with you?" Percy gave him a look that made him continue, "I don't need a suggestion."

But the crestfallen look on Percy's face made Edmund give a sigh and reconsider.

"It is a nice kitten," he admitted, "Lord Blackcat, we can call him. And sit down, Percy... Guess there's room enough for two."


End file.
